


Beginning Of The End

by Solchen



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Derse, Dreamselves, Memory Loss, Prospit, people die okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solchen/pseuds/Solchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd like to bring you back home. Let's go home, John."</p><p>"What? Why? This is my home!" You feel slightly aggravated. Your eyebrows furrow a bit, even though you don't mean to come off as intimidating.</p><p>"No, John. You were born on Earth, perhaps, but you were created in Prospit. You are the rightful Heir of Breath. I have come here to bring you back in orders of the Seer." She presses firmly, sounding sad and a tiny bit desperate. You feel your gaze softens. "And in the position as your older sister."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note:**

> Just stick to me on this one, guys. Title change will ensue in the future.

The crowd cheered as you blow your birthday candles. Your name is John Egbert and today is your fifteenth birthday. Your dad approaches you from behind and gently ruffles your hair. He smiles ever so calmly. You can see his eyes shines from the tears he barely held back. You spin around and embrace him, avoiding breaking down in tears.

" I'm so proud of you. " He whispers. You can't feel much more achieved right now. 

* * *

You detach yourself from the party to take a breather. You stride to the balcony and close the door behind you. You, John Egbert, have lived in this gigantic mansion at the riverside ever since you were born. Sometimes things get overwhelming, sometimes it gets nauseating and it just tires you out. Once in awhile, you just need a little alone time, away from the decisions making, away from life itself.

It is a beautiful night today. The moon and the stars illuminate above from the heavenly realms. You can hear the faint sound of water flowing. Leaning you elbows on the railings, you close your eyes until a particular sound catches your attention. It sounds like something flying hit the pine trees rather hard. More rustling and you think you just saw something flew up from the shadows.

"John!"

You scream rather without dignity. A young girl, about your age, maybe slightly older, seems to appear out of nowhere. She has stunning emerald eyes that gleam with intelligence and nobility. She has long black hair that reaches the middle of her back. She wears a long black dress, black and white socks, a pair of bright red ballet flats and dons a witch-like hat that splits down into two hoods at the end. A white spiral glows as it appears to be imprinted in the middle of her hat. 

"W-who the hell are you?" You edge away from the mysterious, yet familiar-looking girl. "I'm calling the security. Wait. How did you even get in here?"

"I got in here via my Influence, dummy." She giggles, as if it's the most normal thing on Earth. She doffs her hat gracefully, unlike how you fumble around with yours. "My name is Jade!"

"Right..." You resist the urge to roll your eyes. "Look, I don't know if you are a burglar or something, if you just leave right now, I won't call the guards on you."

"Noo!" Jade frowns and tugs on your sleeves. "I've been looking for you for weeks now! I'm not going to leave just because of some stupid guards. I come in peace, really!"

You somehow feel like her words are sincere, rather than some pitifully made up lies for some reason. And she just looks so familiar to you, but you can't seem to put your finger on it. You figure you will give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Fine. What do you want, then?" 

"I'd like to bring you back home. Let's go home, John."

"What? Why? This is my home!" You feel slightly aggravated. Your eyebrows furrow a bit, even though you don't mean to come off as intimidating.

"No, John. You were born on Earth, perhaps, but you were created in Prospit. You are the rightful Heir of Breath. I have come here to bring you back in orders of the Seer." She presses firmly, sounding sad and a tiny bit desperate. You feel your gaze softens. "And in the position as your older sister."

"Dude! Don't sprout out nonsensical stuff. At least give me a breakdown down of things first." You smile. It is your birthday tonight after all. You have time, even if it's not much.

"You are a nice person John. I missed you." Jade wipes her eyes with her hands and laughs a bit. "This will be long. Are you sure you want to listen?"

"Hey, I don't want to be clueless forever." You reassure her, feeling a bit better yourself.

Jade beams a little bit more, happier than ever, and then begins the story. "We were in a quartet. Before our birth, we were sub-conscious', resided in the darkness of the Veil. No physical form, really. We were residents of Prospit and the other two, of Derse. Each of us has a different designed aspect and can influence this universe and this universe only, with our power. Yours was Breath. You bring motivation, directions, freedom and quest. You are the breeze, the wind." Says Jade, mesmerized in the story.

"Although, you were a rather... rash individual back then. You would get fed up with your obligations and boundaries and try to avoid them constantly, despite the consequences. And on the day of our rebirth, when we would get reborn as nobles on our respective moons, you disappeared without a trace. No one knew where you went... until now. I missed you so, so much, John."

Listening to the story feels a little weird. It's like you are hearing your life being retells by someone and you are merely spectator. Something in your chest burns wildly and painfully. You nearly recoil back from the feeling. You can hardly look straight into Jade's eyes, for whatever reason.

"...Really?" You mumble, slightly lost for words. "Are you sure you aren't just crazy? Then, why don't I remember you, dear sister of mine?"

"John. I'm telling the truth." 

"Wait. What was I thinking? Talking to an insane intruder that claims to be related to me? Dear Lord, this might be my freaking birthday as well!" Your back touches the frame of the door and your hand reaches out to the handle.

"John, don't let me use my powers on you." Jade hesitantly answers.

"Go away!" You grasp the door handle tightly, about to swing it open. Jade points her fingers at you instantly before you get a chance to do that. You feel yourself losing your grip on the handle as your descend down. Landing on the floor flatly, you realize that you shrunk down half of your normal size. You stare down at your hands with a mixture of shock and horror. You don't even notice that Jade is walking towards you.

"Do you believe me now?" Jade seems to be ecstatic as she used her hands to prod on your head.

"Turn me back, Jade. This is not fair." 

"Nothing is fair in sibling rivalry, really. If we ever had one." But she still wave her hands and change you back to your normal form. You are quite thankful for that. You dust your clothes before looking at Jade in the eyes. Aqua gazes at emerald, terrifyingly happy emerald. You don't think she is lying in this matter.

"So... It's the truth? I'm the runaway Prince?" You don't seem to know how to cope with this new fact. 

"No, the runaway 'Heir'. Not Prince. Those are different titles, really." Jade corrected you, even though you barely know what she keeps going on and on about.

"Jade, why do you want me to return? I'm happy here."

"The kingdoms are at wars. For 15 years straight. Bloodshed and slaughters, it's... really unnerving." Jade shudders, turning pale. "It can't stop, won't stop, until you return. We need you to put the beginning of the end."

You don't know how to feel about the fact that Jade thinks you can stop a war that's been going on for 15 years. Everything just seems so unrealistic for you and you are too unworthy for this. Fiddling with your thumbs, you argue with yourself inside your head. Jade continues watching you with hopeful eyes, waiting for something. Something. You don't know if you can even make that something a reality anymore. 

"Is there someone who can stop time in our group? I... don't want my family to worry about me. The thought of it scares me." You mumble, but Jade seems to have caught on. 

"Of course! His name is Dave! He was your best friend, in fact... I'm pretty sure we can ask him to stop time when we arrive in Prospit."

"Would it still have the same effect though? Since it would probably be too late by then"

"Nothing is impossible with time." Jade smiles reassuringly.

Jade brings out her left hand, awaiting a response from you. Nostalgia creeps over you as you draw out your own hand. You hold her hand shakily and see a smile on her face. A force larger than gravity brought you off your feet, floating in the air. You are slightly taken by surprise at this, but then you calm down, realizing that this was how she entered the house.

"Let's go, John."

"Yeah. Let's." 

She quickly creates a window midair and the two of you fly into the broken glass pane (bottom-right, the fourth one) of it. Flying seems quite fun to you, it almost feels natural to. When you close your eyes, you can only hear the sounds of wind echoes against your ears. You feel yourself drowning in sounds.


End file.
